


Monster Hunters

by DynamicKea



Series: Alternative Mentor AU [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: And They Bite People, Easy Amnesia, Explosions, Nagas are Mean, Nanosounds - Alternative Mentor AU, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Wind Elemental Martyn, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicKea/pseuds/DynamicKea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in an unknown camp isn't something that normally happens to Nano. At least, she thinks it isn't a normal occurrence. All she has now is a shot memory, her portal gun, and two new friends to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Hunters

Warmth was pressed against her eyelids. Then - Oh, _ow_ , ok. Limbs. Limbs were definitely hurting. Ow.

Her brain drew together, vaguely attempting to reassemble itself. Where was she? The entire right side of her face felt numb and kinda tingly, while the rest of her face felt like someone had dumped boiled rocks onto it.

Prying her eyelids apart, the sunlight blinded her. Several blinks later and they focused on leaves, twigs, gently swaying in the wind. The sun was right above twinkling through the leaves, glaring down at her. An attempt to shield her eyes with her arm sent throbs of burning pain rolling through her.

She groaned and rolled over, getting a view of a dead and dusty campfire. Beyond was a person, a guy sprawled over what looked like a pile of grass. There was a log there too, with some backpacks resting inside: one green and one blue.

A bird screeched and took off in a panicked flutter of feathers.

‘Sorry!’ a male voice yelled from far above. Branches shifted. A sound like a person hitting a branch. ‘Ow, ow ow, ow,’ the same voice said.

The wind sharpened, billowing out from above across the little camp. Ashes from the fire fled before the little whirlwind. She glanced towards its centre in time to see a small figure in a green t-shirt drop from the canopy.

The newcomer grinned at her.

‘Hello!’ he chirped. ‘Good to see that you’re awake. You gave us a right fright earlier, isn’t that right, Toby?’

The other guy blinked and rose onto one elbow. ‘You were the one that screamed like a little girl.’

‘ _I_ screamed like a girl?’ the first said. ‘Well, if I did, that was ‘cause she landed on my face!’

‘I landed on your face?’ she asked.

Toby nodded, and flopped back down on the grass. ‘Yeah, you’re lucky this lug was flying round at the time to be honest.’

‘Ignore him, he was on watch all night,’ the green shirted guy said. He lept over the fire, wind curling round his heels as he did. Nano blinked. He definitely was airborne for a lot longer than gravity should allow. ‘So, I’m Martyn, also known as “Stay Still Already So I Can Stab You,” monster hunter extraordinaire! What’s your name? How’d you end up falling out of the sky? What’s all that purple gunk all over you?’

‘Uh...’  She was frowning and pressed an aching hand on her forehead. What _had_ happened

 

_Fire. So much fire and desperate cramming into the tiny spaceship. A green snake-like beast, no, hundreds of them teamed along the surface below._

_Smoke was rising and scratching at her throat. A figure in white - a labcoat? - was scrambling over a blaze of twinkling lights embedded in the ship._

_‘Don’t worry! I, I can still fix this, just hold on!’ he yelled._

_The spaceship shook, a wave of heat tearing at her. ‘You’re not really being reassuring!’ she screamed back._

_The man glanced back at her, his eyes widening. ‘Look ou-’_

_Something grabbed her and the spaceship was gone, a blur of teeth and green flashed before her eyes. Fire licked around her, forming a cocoon of pain._

_‘No! Give her back you bastard!’_

_All she saw were flashes. Teeth. The spaceship whirling past. The moon surrounded in a halo of flame and blasts of green light._

_And then she was flying, flying across the landscape up, up, up into the air with an echo reaching out to her._

_‘NANO!’_

 

She grimaced. ‘N-Nano,’ she said. ‘I, I think I was in a spaceship...’

‘Really?’ Martyn's eyes were wide, an excited smile gracing his face. ‘Oh, did it blow up or something?’

‘I’m not sure. It might’ve, but I think I fell out first.’

Toby grunted. ‘Bite marks on her arm, Martyn,’ he said.

‘Oh right, thanks for reminding me!’ Martyn darted to the green backpack and started pulling out bandages, disinfectant, and scowled as he tossed aside what looked like a grid from a crafting bench. ‘To me, it looks like you were in a tussle with a Naga. Nasty blokes they are, and judging by the size of the bite it was pretty big.’

From the log to beside Nano, Martyn darted in the blink of an eye and dumped the collection of stuff next to her. ‘It’s a bit weird though. You don’t see Naga’s in the overworld much, ‘specially not big ones. They can’t fit through the portal. So how’d you get in a fight with one? Arm, please.’

Wincing at the vague memory of teeth, Nano attempted to raise her left arm. The sleeves of her kimono were already cut away, letting her see grey bandages wrapped around her upper arm.

Martyn hummed and poked at the bandage. ‘Looks good, from what I can tell. I don’t think it needs changing yet. Plus, the numbwater and stitches look like they're alright. Ooo, actually no, let's add some more numbwater.’ His fingers lowered to point at Nano’s hands. ‘So what’s all this stuff then?’

‘What?’ Nano looked down. Knitted between and in her fingers was a strange purple goo of some sort. When she wiggled them, the ooze seemed to lag behind the motion. The purple muck was coated almost halfway up her forearm. _Both_ her forearms.

It was then that Nano noticed Martyn staring at her. ‘Don’t you know...?’ he said slowly.

Nano shrugged, shivering a little as Martyn tipped a few droplets of cold white water onto the bandages. ‘I...I can’t remember.’ She flexed her fingers. ‘I mean, I think I should _probably_ know where this weird goo came from, but...’

‘It didn’t come off when we were gettin’ all the blood off you,’ Martyn said. ‘And when we tried to bandage it, the gunk soaked right the way through.’

‘Yeah, it does that,’ Nano said absently. ‘How long, exactly, have I been here?’

‘Uh... What was it? Maybe three days?’ Martyn nodded sharply and sat on top of some wind. He remained there, hovering about half a metre off the ground. ‘Yeah. I think it was almost three days, if you round it a bit.’

Biting her lip, Nano hesitantly asked, ‘Did you see anyone else falling out of the sky? Mm, like someone in a white labcoat and goggles? I think there was someone like that in the ship with me.’

Martyn swung his legs, a thoughtful expression on his face. ‘Hm. Labcoat, laaaabcooat. I dunno, I don’t think I’ve seen anybody like that recently. D’you know their name?’

Silence was the only reply Nano could give.

‘Oh. So, you don’t know what the purple stuff is, you don’t know why you were in a spaceship and you don’t know who your friend is?’ Martyn asked. He looked glum. Almost instantly the expression was wiped away into a cheerful smile. ‘Oh! We’ve got a thingy that fell next to you!’

Then Martyn _moved_ and _flew_ as fast as gunfire to the other side of the clearing and back again, now holding a white oblong shape.

A familiar oblong shape.

‘My portal gun!’ Nano said, virtually snatching the gun from Martyn's grasp.

‘Is that what it is?’ Toby mumbled into the grass. Nano turned it over in her hands, noting the familiar scratches and dents and the sapphire she had embedded into the top. And yet....

‘What’s the matter?’ Martyn said.

Nano settled the gun comfortably around her right arm, her left smoothly reaching under to support it. ‘I don’t know what this does,’ she said dejectedly.

‘Well, try shooting something. Not me! Don’t shoot me!’

Aiming at a nearby tree, Nano fired.

Toby sat up and stared at the tree. ‘Whoa! Ok. Don’t ever shoot me with that,’ he said.

A blue ringed portal blossomed into the tree. When Nano fired a second time, a dusty red portal appeared to match the first. Martyn stuck his foot through the red and watched as it poked out of the blue. ‘That is _so cool_ ,’ he said.

While Martyn flew through the two portals, Nano stared at the familiar marks all over the gun. She _knew_ she had seen when the gun got those. She _knew_ , but it was like someone had locked up all the memories into a smooth steel box and dropped the key in a volcano.

‘So, about your friend, labcoat guy?’ Toby said. Now that Nano was looking and paying attention, the guy looked exhausted. ‘Any clue where he’d be?’

Nano shrugged. Toby sighed, reached for the blue backpack and started rummaging through it. Martyn skidded to a midair halt above the campfire, spinning slightly.

‘That is cool,’ he said. ‘So, Nagas in the overworld, right? We’d better see if we can track it down soon, before it munches anybody else.’

‘Wait, what? You’re going to go _find_ these “Naga” things?’ Nano said as the camp began to dismantle. Both of the others had scooped up the backpacks. Toby was buckling a diamond sword to his belt while Martyn was dropping various objects into his bag.

‘Yeah,’ Toby said casually. ‘It’s kinda what we do. We fight monsters and keep the land a little more safe. Relatively.’

Martyn swooped down in front of Nano. ‘You’ll come with us, right? It’s like a quest! “The Quest to Find Nano’s Spaceship Friend!” That’ll be fun.’

Nano looked down at the sapphire on the gun again. ‘I don’t really remember how to do anything...’ she began.

‘That’s alright. Neither do we half the time, especially him,’ Toby said.

Martyn pouted briefly. ‘Thanks, Toby. Appreciate it. So, wanna come with?’

Glancing between the gun, her bitten and purpled arms, and the two before her, Nano started to grin.

‘Yeah. I think I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that almost all my works involve an explosion or so at some point? It's not like I'm trying to blow things up or anything.  
> 


End file.
